Rana Ryuuka
Rana Ryuuka '''() is a young woman in her mid-teens who is attending her second year, now in Class 2-B of U.A High. Rana is the Illegitimate child of Sora Ryuuka, a woman of little fame among the multitude of other glorified heroes, and Rai Mori, a hero of great renown, but more so for being associated with Atem Moto than anything else. Rana grew up resenting her father for never being present to support her mother, something which led to her favor falling to Atem, whom she for many years considered her true father figure. Her quirk is one of a Transformation Type known as Long Physique, an ability which allows her to take on the form of the mythical Long, or, Asian Dragon as many know them. Growing up alongside Atem and his family due to the close bond shared by Rai and Mr. Moto, Rana grew up together with Atem's son, Settra Moto who would grow to become one of her best friends. This bond shared between all of them eventually led to a confliction of adulation between the two where Rana wanted to pursue Atem's ideals and Settra was desired the path taken by Rai, one of anonymity and public service without personal gain. While this never changed their friendship, it has led to more than one argument of who truly deserves their admiration. Appearance Personality History Equipment Quirk and Abilities Long Physique Long Physique is a general term for the quirk which is shared by the majority of the Ryuuka family, but a name she has adopted as her own out of lacking ability to figure out a better sounding name for her ability. Long Physique is a Transformation Type quirk that allows her to transform her body into that of the mythological creature known as the Long. This transformation ability made it so there was great pressure on her ever since she acquired the quirk, taking upon her a great responsibility to live up to her heritage, despite having no part in that life. For a long though, she is considered to be on the weaker scale of things. Most of the Ryuuka clan stands fully developed around the age of 13 with some intense training. Rana, on the other hand, has yet to unlock her full Long Form, making her considerably weaker than the rest of her kin. However, even as just a demi, at less than half of her potential power, Rana is still a very strong individual, especially for the average youth of her years. When entering the state of the Demi, her strength, speed, and especially durability is immensely elevated. What's more, she achieves the jaw-dropping ability to be capable of walking upon the very air itself. As a first year, she was mostly muscles and little else, but with the guidance of her teachers, she was able to discover her Long Ability: Machina Formation. With this ability, Rana Ryuuka can further augment her body with the properties of machinery, a trait she inherited from her father Rai Mori, whose quirk centers around that very thing. She can go so far as to mechanize her entire body with plating, and mechanical muscle, resulting in enhanced physical prowess, but at the price of some of her speed and agility, together with her "Airwalk" ability, being unable to sustain herself in air anymore should her whole body become so. She can even further amplify her power and durability by making the machine-muscles take form outside of her body, bolstering her defense and strength to untold heights, once more, at the cost of her potent and innate speed. What's more, Rana can, while meched-up, rewire her body to replicate mechanical constructs, such as turning her gullet and mouth into a cannon, but such things come at a risk. For example, should she mechanize any vital organs, other than hardening them, the result can become lethal in either the long run or even instantly. Should her mechannized body become injured she can force wounds and damages to close and repair themselves. Natural Abilities * '''Immense Strength: '''Rana is unimpressive as herself, but when activating her quirk to assume the form of the Demi-Long, she becomes nothing short of a monster. Her strength reaches untold levels of insane, becoming capable of breaking rock and warping steel with her bare hands, but that is not the end of it. If she so desires, she can amplify her power by enhancing it with mechanical muscle, strengthening her muscular power many times over, upwards to a maximum of 60. It should be possible to go higher than such, but to push it too far could very well result in severe tearing and breaking of her body. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Rana, while in the Demi-Long state, is in possession of some remarkable levels of speed to utilize. When assuming the form of the Demi, she can run at speeds upwards to 140 mph when sprinting, and thanks to another attribute of her quirk, she is capable of maintaining such speeds for a rather long time. By amplifying it with some lesser amounts of mechanical muscle, she can even push herself to go so fast as to increase her top speed to 160 mph. Going too fast with such muscle, however, can and will result in her growing slower rather than faster. * '''Immense Durability: '''With due thanks to her mechanical muscles and innate durability of the Long form, Rana can endure a tremendous amount of trauma, going so far as to be thrown through concrete and whole trees, and still come back swinging. Her skin and muscles are even so strong and potent that the average bullet have no possibility of piercing her body. Items with sharp properties are also all but useless against her scaled areas, such as her forearms, back, and shins. * '''Airwalk: '''Through the use of her quirk, she can run through the air itself, the air more or less "hardening" beneath her feet. * '''Reduced Lactic Acid Build-up: Due to her draconic form standing physically superior to that of the ordinary man, as well as amplifying it with machines, results in a much slower Lactic Acid build-up, essentially allowing her to perform physical tasks and exert her muscles to a much further extent than what most humans could ever hope to. Moves * Mechanized Meteor Shot: Rana mechanizes her gullet, stomach, and mouth to replicate the features of a cannon with Railgun-like qualities. This move requires prerequisite preparation though. Preparation in the form of ingesting debris or any manner of hardened objects, whether that be a piece of metal, stone or otherwise. When fired repeatedly, she will experience a sense of nausea from an agitated body. * Mechanized Melee: '''Rana produces mechanical muscles to enhance her punches and kicks, or even outright "replacing" her muscles and bones with metal and machinery, empowering every physical action, with exception of speed, should she push it a bit too far, at which point she becomes slower. This punch can be many times stronger than anything she can accomplish naturally. With this, she has cracked open the side of a mountain, broken through meter-thick concrete and hurled entire cars with relative ease. With some more focus to the legs, she can perform the Quasi-move '''Mechanized Leap, where she concentrates the mechanical muscle to her legs and, well, leaps through the air, and if restricted, she can do this in thin air by jumping around the air as if it had a solid mass. * '''Mechanized Grappling Hook: '''Rana remakes her arm into something of a more mechanical nature. She will remake the muscles and bones in her arm into metal and machinery, making her bones like a metallic rope of sorts, able to extend for great distances, and grapple opponents to then pull towards her, pull her towards them or even grab a key item and bring it back. * '''Deus Machina: '''Rana's strongest move to date. Rana mechanizes the outer layer and bones of her body to become like metal and mechanical Muscle, enhancing her strength and durability manifold. This provides her with a strong armor made from a metal which is quite unlike any other metal that is known to man. While it shares many similarities to the likes of steel, it is quite a bigt stronger and can regenerate upon command, making it a tough opposition. Stats Relationships Trivia